


Proposal For Taemin

by PrinceChicken



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Reader x Taemin, SHINee - Freeform, gender neutral reader, i made it for a friend, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceChicken/pseuds/PrinceChicken
Summary: Reader has been with Taemin for awhile now and finally has decided to pop the question.





	

Your heart was fluttering as you walked up to your apartment building, a small skip in your step as you did so. You smiled as entered the elevator, taking out the ring box, that was in your pocket, and opened it. You were mesmerized but the small golden ring, it seemed so small but so big at the same time. As the elevator made its way up each floor number showed up in bright red numbers above the door, as it went higher the more clammy your hands felt and your heart beated faster.

You had left work early, telling your boyfriend Taemin that he wanted to spend a little time with him. You had been dating him for 2 years now and you had finally decided to pop the question, after weeks of contemplating it. Now was the right time, Taemin was leaving to go on tour with his group Shinee and you wouldn’t get to see him for awhile so now was the best time to ask.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened to hall, where your shared apartment was. You placed the ring box back into your coat pocket and started to make your way down the hall, your anxiety only growing as you got closer. You stood in front of the door now, your hand stuck in the air, hovering over the doorknob. “It's now or never.” You spoke to yourself in a whisper before turning the knob and entering the apartment. Once inside you were hit with the tasty smell of food, a smile growing on your face when you spotted Taemin facing away from you, cooking on the stovetop. You moved closer to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and rested you head on his shoulder.

“Hello Taemin.” You smiled at him and kissed his neck softly. He turned to look at you and gave you a quick peck before returning his focus to the chicken that he was cooking.

“______, dinner will be ready shortly. Go sit and relax, I’m sure you had a busy day.” You groaned in protest, wanting to stay there and hold him but when he gave you a small glare you followed his instructions and sat down on a stool by the counter, watching him as he cooked. The ring in his pocket felt heavy, your hands sweating more and more as you waited for the perfect time to ask. “I hope you're hungry I made a lot.” Taemin now went to the cupboard and pulled out two and began placing the food on them.

“I’m starving,” You spoke, your mouth felt dry as you did so causing your voice to crack when you spoke. Taemin quickly took notice of this, setting the plate of food in front of you and gave you an odd look.

“Is everything alright,” he spoke as he carried his own plate to the seat beside you, never taking his eyes off of you as he did.

“Y-yea! Everything is great.” This only caused Taemin to worry more, he raised his eyebrow and looked at you.

“______, you know you can tell me anything.” Taemin placed his hand on yours and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. You're bravery was slowly slipping away and you felt as if you were gonna throw up. 

“Taemin….” You began to speak but you stopped, your free hand was in your pocket fiddling with the box. Slowly you began to stand from your chair and kneel on the ground, your one hand still being held by Taemin and the other now pulled the box out of your pocket. Taemin’s face lit up with excitement, all worry gone from him. With one hand you opened the box and stared up at him, “Taemin, will you marry me.” The words came out and your heart began race at a speed that you were sure should kill someone and it continued to speed up when Taemin’s expression changed. Taemin looked down at you, unblinking, his mouth a straight line.

“I’m sorry I can’t marry you, I’m married to the music.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i wrote this for a friend. I'm sorry i havent been writing for some time now and have been inactive. I have exams going on right now so i I probably wont write a whole lot, Stigma won't be updated for awhile.


End file.
